Crash
by Paladins
Summary: Okuni tries to understand this new world-this mix of China and Japan, and finds out how much she can loose and fail. But a run in with the Wild Child is enough to save her.


Okuni carefully made her way through the temple gardens, shielding herself from the harsh mid-day sun rays with her umbrella. The other maidens of the temple avoided her, as per usual. Though she was popular with the older members, most of the maidens that she was supposed to mingle with did not have much to do with her. Whether it was because of her perverse mind- they sometimes could not believe that she was chaste- or because she simply was a capable woman she did not know. But overall she did not mind either. She rarely spent time at the temple.

She kneeled at the pond, reaching into her sleeves for the stale bread she had brought for the ducks. They squawked at her before swimming to the floating crumbs. "Such adorable little feathered friends I have," she said, pushing her dark brown hair away with a smile. They ignored her in favor of fighting over the crumbs she continued to throw. She knew soon she would have to leave the temple again. Funds were running terrible short and the older members knew she somehow always found a patron or two to fund them for repairs. She would soon be again asked to use her magic. Not that she minded. She did love to travel.

Maybe she would see Keiji again, she thought, her smile turning softer as a blush lightly spread across her cheeks. It wasn't much of a secret that she fancied the man. Other men, like Yukimura and the deceased Nagamasa had been quite the eyeful, and Goemon and been a sweetheart, but Keiji had something special that drew her to him. Made her want him. She had felt a little sad when Goemon had left, when they had parted ways. And she did miss him at certain times. He was a doll really. But that was the most she could say about the stout thief. Though he had been infatuated with her. A lot of men were.

Tossing the last of the bread into the pond she folded her hands into her lap to watch the ducklings continue to quack and search for more. She glanced around the silent garden, letting out a small sigh. Apparently all the other maidens had made their way inside. Leaving her again alone. Which wasn't usually bad. But sometimes it did get so very lonely always being alone. Giving a pout, she watched as even the ducks swam off now that the crumbs were officially gone. She stood up, smoothing her dress and fixing her hair.

She stilled when she saw the ripple spread across the pond, feeling the thud in her chest. Like when the men hit the drums and she felt the low sound as much as heard it. Except, she was hearing anything. The world had gone eerily silent. Not even the chimes rang from the porch. Okuni kept as still as she could, frightened into immobility. Then the wind picked up, harshly pushing her. The branches bending suddenly, the chimes ringing and the ducks began to quack again in a frenzy. She tried to hold her umbrella, only to have it yanked from her hand as the branches started to snap and the chimes broke from the wind.

Then the world shook, giving a mighty roar to match the howling of the wind. Okuni screamed, loosing her balance and tumbling into the pond as the world continued to battle the wind. The pond was not so very deep, and she knew the instant she descended down that it was going to hurt. She just hadn't realized the rocks at the bottom would nearly drown her.

She awoke in the trench where the pond had once been, facing the bodies of the ducks. Though now the earth was dry and cracked, the rocks pressing into her sides uncomfortably. She pushed herself up, using her hands to brace herself as she glanced around. Sitting better she checked herself for blood or injuries. Other than a massive headache, and a great amount of confusion, she seemed quite perfect. "Mercy," she muttered, twisting around to take in the shambles and toppled trees. Everything looked very much dead.

She forced herself to stand, feeling light headed and swaying a bit. Ignoring the bodies of the ducks, though careful to avoid stepping on them, she searched for her umbrella with a sort of calm panic. Though she couldn't seem to act on it, her pulse raced and her hands shook. She wanted to panic so badly. And, while she had daggers upon her person as last measure defenses should something happen, she felt safer with her very sturdy, very solid umbrella in hand. Maybe that would quell some of the panic.

She found it next to one of the dead trees, stuck in part of the up turned roots. It at least stopped her hands from shaking. Though she refused to open it, as much as she wanted to hide from the red clouds that covered the sky. Instead she kept it defensively held in front of her as she made her way back towards the shrine. It looked broken, and she didn't particularly want to go into it. It struck her now as someplace dangerous and uninviting. However, it was her duty to continue in and check on her Sisters. She made her way up the stairs of the porch as quietly as she could, opening the grand doors and peeking inside.

She wasn't sure how long she had been out cold in the dried up pond, but somebody should have been left in the temple if she had been out for a long time right? So she shouldn't just leave, she thought, bracing herself. Just because the creepy, silent halls were intimidating did not mean she had a right to just leave her temple. So she slipped in past the doors and carefully followed the halls towards the rooms. The farther she traveled in, more sinister the temple began to look.

Then she began to hear the screams and wails. She kept her breathing even, keeping her face as impassive as her upbringing had taught her, she quietly continued down the halls. From the sounds of the grunting and the wails she knew what was probably happening. The problem was nobody would dare to try such a thing on the temple, would they?

The closer she got to the back the more she had to believe her fears. The musky scent and the deep commands were obvious. She carefully slid open one door just a crack to peek inside. It wasn't so much the actions that made her loose her breathe, fear again taking over- though no doubt that too was horrible- it was the site of the ghouls that were dominating them. Most were small, hardly any bigger than the ladies. But they were all muscle, the small goblin like things. Their blue skin seemingly like scales, the candle light making them shimmer.

The bigger ghouls were round, reminding Okuni more of a sumo wrestler than a hardened samurai. They were obviously the ones in command. Just the way they held themselves told her that much. She kept her breathing calm, and tightened her grip on the door to keep it from shaking. She did not want to alert the demons of her presence. While she knew how to fight, this was an enemy she did not know. It was not a man or a woman that she was familiar with. How did one kill a demon?

She felt terrible, the guilt eating up her heart as she quietly slid the door back into place, turning and rushing out of the temple as quick as she could in her shoes. She refused to cry. She had to remain silent and get away. As far away as she possibly could. She quickly made her way towards her room to grab her things before leaving. If she was traveling, she would need something to survive on until she arrived at a town.

It was in the back that she saw the blood. Those that had fought back, she thought, staring at the massacre. The blood splattering the walls and the bodies spread out across the floor where they had fallen. Using her handkerchief she covered her nose and mouth to continue to her room. Hopefully there would still be her stash of money and some food she had been saving for her night snack. She would grab it and get out. She'd travel to the closest town and try to figure out what the hell happened.

As she dug around her room, glad to find no dead bodies lying inside, she stuffed her coins into her sleeve and went for the stash of food. As she was reaching for it she heard them coming. They weren't very quiet, though they probably didn't think there was a reason to be. They spoke in a language not her own, voices gruff and mean. She glanced around for a place to hide should they glance into the room. However, as a temple shrine maiden, her room was not exactly big and spacious with a bountiful amount of furniture to hide behind.

Grabbing hold of her umbrella, she stood to the side of the door. She would get the first strike, at any rate. The ghouls continued on their way, and she let out a quiet breathe. Slipping out of the room, forgetting about the stash of food, she snuck her way out of the temple. Sending a prayer for the others, she ran off in the direction of the town. Of course, after being lost in the dead wasteland for three days she realized that the world no longer was what it used to be.

While she didn't run into any of the ghouls- or much of anything- she was able to survive off of prior knowledge and traveling. It just so happened that her luck hadn't yet ran out. Though she was dehydrated, and hadn't had a decent meal in days, the town she finally found was standing tall. Though looking just as desolate as the shrine had, she found herself willing to brave it for the sake of a real meal. However, carelessness was not courage, and so she made her way into the town quietly and discreetly. It was always better to have the upper hand. But she couldn't have that- not in this distorted world. Instead, she would settle for making the first hit.

She was making her way towards the center of the town when she saw the two children running off, bundles held close to their chests. Her throat too dry to yell, Okuni quickly followed after the two towards the biggest house in the town. They slipped in by a hole in the wall, leaving Okuni again floundering for a plan. There were people in that house. She now just needed to get to them. And she had a feeling the front door was not an option. That or the town was full of fools, she thought.

She glanced into a window, a little dismayed to see the inside of the home looked about as welcoming as the outside did. However, Okuni had always strove to be an optimist, and so she wiggled her way inside as quietly as she could and tried to decide where the kids would be hiding in the home. She had to get to them. Mostly for food, but human contact would definitely be nice, she thought. And, while she was trying to be quiet- she had been doing so good- the floor started crack and break beneath her and she gave a shriek as she stumbled and lunged away from falling floor. "Mercy!" Okuni mumbled a hand over her racing heart.

She spun around as some wood behind her clattered. An older man stood with a sword shaking pointed at her. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Just a traveling shrine maiden," Okuni said, slowly getting back on her feet, fixing her hair and giving her famous winning smile.

"No! You can't stay here. They had forgotten about us. We were surviving just fine. But now you're here. They're gonna come back!" the man said, rambling some.

"Now, please sir, calm yourself. I'm just a humble shrine maiden looking for refuge. If it pleases you I shall be on my way. But please, don't let a little lady like myself leave a place hungry and thirsty," she said, her voice cracking.

"Yes. We can't just send her away with nothing," a woman said behind him, glaring at the man.

"No. She has to go now. They still wander the streets. They'll come for her. Fresh new blood. She'll draw them to us! They had forgotten us, but now they'll find us!"

"Please, excuse him," the woman said smiling. "He used to be apart of the guardsmen for this town. He watched it all."

"Watched what?"

"Those blue snake men came from the mist, praising the Lord Orochi and fighting anybody that dared to hold a weapon against them. Demanding better, stronger from us. It all happened so quick after the earthquake. We don't really know what has happened. But we don't get many travelers. Please, come, drink some water."

The man continued to glare at her, though he lowered the sword, and followed her down into the basement. Okuni had her fill of water and food, though she tried to eat as daintily as she was taught to. Her image was important. The children watched her warily, as if she would turn blue at any given moment. But the lady, Kimiko, sat by her and chatted away. Okuni listened enough to be polite, happy to finally feel relatively safe.

The lady even convinced the guard to let her sleep there for a night. Then Okuni had to be on her way. The man was standing firm on that. Okuni couldn't say she blamed him. It was easy to be paranoid in such drastic situations. So Okuni curled up away from the rest of the group, knowing full well she wasn't really to be included, and tried to get at least one goods night rest.

Of course, that wasn't allowed. The crash of the front door had all of their attentions. Okuni sat up straight, hand instantly going to her umbrella. The guardsmen was on his feet, screaming for the others to get to safety. He sounded tougher than he looked. As soon as her eyes adjusted Okuni saw he was shaking. He glanced over at her, giving her a deadly glare. "This is your fault bitch!" he yelled.

"You are right," Okuni said with her winning smile. "Therefore, it is only just that you protect your new family on the way out. I shall hold the ghouls as bay. I shall not run a second time," she said, dusting off her legs and stepping out where she could actually swing.

"But you're a shrine maiden…"

"I am a traveling shrine maiden," Okuni said with a smile. "I did not travel the warring states without being able to defend myself. Now, kind sir, escort those innocents to safety if you please."

"I can't leave a lady-"

"Pshaw! You will stay to protect this one you do not like, but leave those women and children defenseless? Leave them to the evil hands of the ghouls? You have seen what they do. I have seen what they do. Go. Protect them." The guardsmen nodded, for he wanted to stay less than she did, and he disappeared through the crawl hole the rest had gone through.

Okuni carefully unhooked the sword that she hid in her umbrella. She didn't usually like to draw it- her umbrella usually did the trick. But these monsters scared her. She didn't know how to really fight them. Or if blades would cut the fiends. But the other maiden's screams still haunted her, and she had to kill something. She wasn't usually so violent, but sometimes certain situations just called for blood.

So she waited. The worst part of any battle. She heard them. They were not quiet in their raiding of the home. She wondered if they would find the basement. Maybe they weren't intelligent creatures, she thought, watching the ceiling and following the sounds. Then she heard their voices, and knew they were coming. Swallowing her fear, and putting her coy mask in place, she got ready.

"We found one! Though I don't think she be a warrior," a skinny one said, pointing his sword at her. The rest funneled through, two fat ones coming in and standing in the back. "She ain't standing like she's gonna be fighting us."

"We're searching for the warriors, and she ain't running," one of the fat ones said, scratching at his bulging stomach.

"We've been attacked by ladies before. Attack!" The little blue ghouls charged. Okuni took some steps back, swinging her umbrella at the first to reach her and drawing the blade in one fluid movement. She felt the attack hit solid, but the ghoul simply cursed and stumbled, loosing his balance. Finishing her spin, she clashed blade with the next one, blocking with both her sword and umbrella with the last two. The two were most defiantly stronger than her.

Stepping out of the locks she brought her weapons in front of her. Keeping her sword pointed at the blue freaks she held her umbrella at her hip. The ghouls gathered again, glancing at each other with grins. She didn't understand the joke as the fat ones laughed, but charged the enemy. She hated charging because she, quite frankly, sucked at running. However, it wasn't a very long distance. The one she charged blocked. But she hadn't been aiming for him. Using her umbrella she stabbed the next closest and stepped back again with a twist to hit the third with the blunt side of her umbrella.

Those two were toppled over, one puking, and she turned to the only one standing. "Bitch," he hissed.

"Pshaw. You flatter me," she teased, batting her eyelashes at him. He raised his sword high as he charged and she spun to the floor, tripping him. She quickly brought her umbrella down on his head, crushing his skull. She twisted the blade around in her hand, stabbing the one coming behind her in the gut. He stilled, staring down at her hand and the blade in disbelief. Ripping it out of him, she spun to the last one.

Still drooling, he fumbled with his blade to meet her. Not wasting time Okuni stabbed him between his ribs- or where ribs were on humans- and swung her umbrella around to meet the side of his head. He fell sputtering and bleeding. She then turned her attention to the fat ones, feeling far more secure in herself. Though a bit tougher than a human, it was no worse then when she was forced to fight men in armor.

Her joy was short lived. Only one fat ghoul stood at the stairs, his sword not even drawn. Okuni felt the chubby fingers then latch onto her neck and she panicked, giving a small scream and trying to kick or wrestle her way out. "Oie, glad we finally found a warrior," the fat one holding her said.

"Lord Orochi shall be pleased," the second said, nudging one of the fallen with his foot. She started to black out then, her world going silent as they continued to converse. And then everything was gone and she fell limp in the fat ghoul's hands.

*

Keiji walked around the town that Orochi's war camp had taken over. Things had definitely progressed in Orochi's favor. Though, that was to be expected. He was the only one who really knew what the hell was going on, Keiji thought, picking up an apple to chew on during his walk. Only Masamune and some new demon, Lu Bu had actually joined up with Orochi. The snake lord was slowly chipping away at the rest of the warriors as well.

After the shock of their worlds colliding- and the dead showing up again- under the snake's power, it had been an all out war. But everybody was horribly divided and it was no shock that Orochi won. But Keiji saw what was happening. At least he thought he did. The snake wasn't really killing any of the warriors. Just seeming to try and break them. But Keiji saw the light in their eyes. Most of the warriors, even as they lay lost and under his control, there was still a spark in them that got bigger. Like with Sun Ce, Keiji thought. That was a cool lad that seemed too strong to stay under Orochi's thumb. Keiji couldn't wait to see what the young man did.

And the rebels he'd run into. Those that hadn't gotten captured. As scared as they were, they were still fighting. And while it was obvious that Keiji supported that, he was a little shocked at first when he saw Orochi silently supporting it as well. That was when Keiji at least thought he understood. Orochi and Lu Bu were the same. Except, Orochi had the power to actually achieve what they both wanted. A challenge. And Keiji decided he was going to support everybody in this.

If the rebels couldn't get past him- past Lu Bu- then they wouldn't succeed against Orochi. He was going to be their first test. The first wall they had to breech. It would save people from dyeing. But, he thought, tossing the apple, nobody saw it like that. Everybody glared at him, asking why but not waiting for a response. Lu Bu was held under the spotlight as well. Diao Chan had already run off in tears, leaving Lu Bu standing on the wall and watching her ride off. A heart breaking scene. But Keiji thought that Lu Bu was used to such mistreatment. Nothing anybody did to him seemed to affect him. He must have been through hell in his old life, was all Keiji could think.

And it wasn't like Lu Bu was a talkative man. He didn't seem to really like anybody. He just stood around, waiting for Orochi to point him in a direction and then he went and fight. Lu Bu fell into such a role too easily, and Keiji thought he'd played dog before too. Thankfully, Lu Bu and Orochi weren't around too much and Keiji hadn't yet been called back to them. So he had time to actually not be surrounded by awkward silences and lots of menacing glares. Reminded him a lot of his old time under Nobunaga.

Honestly, nothing had been happening. Probably why Da Ji thought it was alright to give him such a long leash. She was something funky and different altogether. Keiji wasn't yet sure what to think of that fox. But it couldn't be anything good, he thought. Then he heard the bustle and the yells of the blue freaks. Some raiding party had returned, Keiji guessed. He turned on his heel and went to greet the ugly men. He still wasn't positive what the blue soldiers were. If they were something Orochi created, or actual citizens that lived on this world before they showed up. It was a mystery, Keiji thought a little snidely.

Hooking his thumb on his pants he waited until the blue dudes moved and allowed him passage down. They were loyal to Orochi. That was undeniable. If Orochi said Keiji was God, Keiji was sure the blue dudes would worship him. It was creepy. But Keiji wasn't going to say that. Not while he still needed to help everybody. The raid group walked in with a cage like wagon, practically announcing that they had caught a warrior. He wasn't overly pleased about it, but all things considered he wasn't really in a place to do much about it. "Hail!" he said, and the fat bastards gave him a bow. "What'd you bring me?"  
"A wench," one said, standing in a way that made his stomach look even bigger. "She took out three men easily enough."

"With a fucking umbrella," the other said, showing Keiji the weapon. Keiji felt the world come to a stop as he stared down at the pink and white parasol. He turned, ignoring it- or at least pretending to ignore it, and made his way around to stare inside the caged wagon. Okuni lay in the very back of it, resting her head in a corner as she held her knees against her chest. She must have been asleep or very much not caring as she didn't move at all.

He opened the cage, ignoring the questioning gazes of the blue freaks. He'd have an excuse ready by the time he had her in his arms and away from them. But it had to be the right one. Since he was probably going to have to help her get away, it had to be an excuse that wouldn't come back and bite him in the ass. He had to hunch over to stand in the cage, and it was a little difficult to pick her up. Between being unable to stand, and her being in an awkward position to begin with, he had to fight a little to hold her in his arms.

He stepped out to glare back at all the curious gazes. "I'll be taking her."

"What?"

"You blue dudes obviously got no idea how to care for a lady like this. Look at her. Even ya'll should see she ain't healthy. Put her weapon in the lock. I'll get her healthy again and then we'll throw her in the prison." The blue snake men shrugged and did as they were told. Keiji quickly made his way around to his room, a little happy when she began to respond to moving. He tried not to jostle her, but opening doors with her taking up his arms was a little difficult.

She nuzzled into the fur lining around his neck, fighting the need to wake up and open her eyes. With a few moans, she opened her eyes, blinking away at what light there was. The wagon hadn't been particularly bright. Keiji smiled down at her, happy to finally have her awake. He'd need to know about any injuries, and while stripping her and checking wasn't something he was totally against, it wouldn't win him any points.

"It's alright now, Ms. Okuni," he said, setting her down on his bed and grinning like a fool. "You're safe now."

"What?" she said, glancing around in a daze. "What happened, Keiji?"

"A lot happened, Ms. Okuni. But right now that isn't what's important. I got to get you some food and bandage any wounds you got. So you just rest tight alright? I'll be right back with some food for you." He smiled again and left the room in a hurry. Okuni curled her legs under her and sat straighter, glancing around the room. Though bare, it was human and even comforting to be in. Which was a nice change to everything she remembered.

Keiji came back with a full tray and sat across from her as she ate as daintily as she could. Which was pretty dainty. While starving, she would not loose her image. Not in front of Keiji, of all men. He watched, though not as intently as she had feared when he had sat down across from her. Slowly he began telling her about Orochi and how he was fighting both some sort of China and their Japan. If Okuni hadn't of seen the blue ghouls, she'd have bolted for the door.

He didn't give her much time to think about this Orochi Snake Lord however. She was quickly put to the bed as soon as she was full. He was determined she get some proper rest. Okuni found herself not willing to argue the point, instead worrying about him. He quelled those fears quick, promising to have another bed made for him in a room connected to her own.

He continued to provide for her. She wasn't allowed to leave his room, as awkward as that sounded. Okuni didn't complain however. The outside currently scared her out of her wits. Inside, with Keiji, that was safe. She felt safe there. Her strength slowly returned under Keiji's care as well, though she no longer had her special umbrella. Or any sort of defensive measures. But that didn't seem to bother her so long as she knew Keiji was near.

Her hero didn't talk too much about Orochi's plans, or what was actually happening outside. But she got tidbits of information that he either didn't mind telling her or that just slipped out, but she definitely did feel out of the loop as weeks went by. She also knew she couldn't agree in supporting the Snake Lord. Keiji seemed to read her mind, as one early morning he woke her up and handed her the pink and white umbrella she was sure had been lost to her.

"Sorry Ms. Okuni," he whispered, squatting beside her, "I know this is completely indecent, but we got to go." He made sure to look nowhere but her face, the cherry red blush on his cheeks quite endearing to the sleepy maiden. Of course, in her sleep hazed mind, that was about all she was concentrating on. That and his very kissable lips.

Blinking it away, when he started talking again she sat up without thinking and watched as he panicked some more. She realized then she wasn't allowed to be in the room with him half asleep and still in the bed, and reached to cover herself. "What are you doing, Keiji?"

"I'll… meet you in… my side… when you're ready, Ms. Okuni," Keiji said, fumbling to get out of the room. She watched him go, a little shocked to see the usually confident man looking so very dorkish. Giggling a bit, she quickly got dressed, taking a moment before entering his room to admire her umbrella once again. It felt good in her hands.

Keiji was lying on the floor, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. She gave a polite cough, and he was on his feet, grinning again. "I've got a way to get you out of here, Ms. Okuni. But we got to move quickly. Follow me." He took her hand and led her out across the camp towards the edge. He stopped behind one of the buildings, hidden in its shadow from the moons. Okuni continued to stare at their hands from most of the run, too scared to look at much else at that point.

"Where are we going, Keiji?" she asked, finally looking up.

"I can't go with you, Ms. Okuni. I've got things I got to do here. But if you run this way, you should run into Matsukaze. He, eh, got loose yesterday. I figured he'd return when he was done with his tantrum," Keiji said with a grin.

"But Keiji…"

"Don't worry. Keep going east and you'll come across Sakon. He was never captured, and I'm positive he'll take you in. Just let Matsukaze loose and he'll come home."

"I am… unsure…"  
"Don't worry. Matsukaze isn't far, and he'll protect you once you get to him. He's a good horse."

"I do not like the idea of leaving you, Keiji," she admitted finally, "but I shall do as you ask. You know more than little ol' me about this world."

He gave a sigh, and she gave him a confused glance. "I was worried you'd be upset with me for staying under the Snake Lord. Lu Bu's girlfriend wasn't pleased at all. She ran off in a fit of rage. I didn't want you to leave like that…"

Okuni smiled coyly then, stepping closer to him and glancing up from behind her eyelashes. "Why Keiji, does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

The big man started to stutter, fumbling over his words as he fought for his bearings. She giggled, then, moving to step back and turn towards the east. Keiji stared at her back for a moment, panicking that she was already leaving. Not after that question. He couldn't just let her leave. Hell, this could be the last time he'd ever see her. And while that was a pitiful thought, it was likely. He remembered failing back in Japan. He completely lost her back in Japan. And the idea of failing twice just seemed stupid to him. At least, completely failing anyway.

He reached for her hand again, gently pulling her back to him. She fell against his chest with a slight eep, staring up at him in confusion. While she hadn't been entirely joking, she hadn't been totally serious either. So, as she fell against his chest she was worried he had been offended or for some reason angry. She went to say something, but quickly forgot what it was she was going to say.

His kiss wasn't entirely romantic, or gentle. But then, in their situation, he couldn't exactly take the time to sweep her off her feet. One hand was behind her head, the other at her waist, he dominated her mouth. She let him, closing her eyes and pressing closer to him. They were forced to pull away sooner than both desired when they heard the gruff language of the ghouls. Holding her tighter, more defensively now, Keiji craned his head back as he looked for him. Okuni pressed her face against his chest, listening more to his heart then the enemy.

"You gotta go now, Ms. Okuni," he said, lightly pulling her away from him. He glanced back again at the voices, frowning as they seemed to get closer. "Go." She nodded and ran, glancing back once at him before disappearing into the darkness. Keiji didn't stare at the spot long, turning quickly and making his way towards the stables. It would look like he had gotten an early start to check if his horse had come back yet. After checking the stables, he would do some little chores around the area, and then check on the prisoner. That would give Okuni enough time to get away, and still save his face. He licked his lips as he languidly walked, hoping that really wouldn't be the last time he'd see Ms. Okuni.

**_This story was written for Jenizaki. Her prompt was a story about Keiji and Okuni._**

**___I actually like this one a bit. It was actually a bit difficult to write, which made means I felt good when I finished it. I don't like the ending overly much. The rest of it I like. Just... something about the ending doesn't sit well with me. But I can't figure out what, and it is a pretty decent ending in my opinion, excluding whatever it is that is bothering me. So it stays._  
**


End file.
